


size 2

by niahfromneverland



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, gay sex - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, joshler fanfic, joshler smut - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahfromneverland/pseuds/niahfromneverland
Summary: josh is dating a teenage boy names tyler , they then go into just..sex LMAO , there isn’t really a plot , just secks.





	size 2

“Josh!“ Tyler yells. Josh sighs as he gets up from the sofa, immediately missing the warmth. He trudges over to Tyler’s room, closing his eyes he feels slightly dizzy from standing up too quickly. With blurred vision, Josh twists the metal door knob. Stumbling in, his eyes widen as he sees Tyler stroking his length up and down. His eyes shut tightly and his mouth slightly open, Josh just stands there in shock realizing his best friend just moaned his name. His face flushes red and accidentally lets out a giggle. Josh immediately covers his mouth and Tyler’s eyes shoot open in horror. Tyler’s face expression changed after taking in what Josh had just saw. Slowly, getting up from his bed asked “How long had you been there?” A smirk plastered across his face, almost strutting towards Josh. Josh blushed a deep red as Tyler slid his hands down Josh’s black jacket and started taking it off. Tyler started slowly. He removed Josh’s shirt, showing off his amazing body. “Are you gonna be a good boy for Ty Ty?” Joshua gulped nervously. “I said, are you gonna be a good boy for Ty Ty? Gripping Josh’s jaw. “Yes” Josh managed to choke out. “Such a slut for me!” Tyler yelled into Josh’s face. Josh moaned and could feel himself giving into Tyler’s dominance. Tyler crouched down on his knees unbuckling Josh’s belt. Tyler pulls Josh’s pants down and rubs Josh’s length through his boxers. Josh moans as Tyler proceeds to pull his boxers down with his teeth. Once his length is freed Josh let’s out a sigh of relief as his length hits the bottom of his stomach. “Mmm my boy is big” Tyler groans. Josh rests his hands on the top of his head and moans as Tyler starts pumping Josh’s length. Tyler kisses the head and suckles on it lightly, making sure to build up for as long as possible. “F-fuck. Fuc-cking shit.” Josh moans and bites his bottom lip. Tyler stops and stands up, “I have an idea.” Tyler pushes Josh onto the bed. “Sit up. At the edge of the bed. Take out your ear gauges.” Josh had an idea what was coming but didn’t want to admit it. His ear gauge was only a size 2, how would it fit? Josh slowly takes his ear gauges and sets them aside. Tyler kneels onto the bed behind Josh and rests his hands onto Josh’s pale shoulders. Josh feels a hard length being shoved into his tiny ear hole. Josh yelped in pain as tears started to prickle at his eyes. “Shhh baby boy, just relax.” Josh calmed down and sat still biting his lip so hard, it bled. Tyler slowly thrusted into Josh’s ear. Tyler was gripping Josh’s red hair and thrusted faster & faster. Josh started pumping his length to reach his high with Tyler. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, so tight, fuck!” Tyler groans as his fingernails dig into Josh’s scalp. “Shit, Ty” Josh moans as he feels himself coming close to his climax. “I’m close Josh, I’m close.” Tyler moans thrusting harder and faster into Josh’s ear hole. A string of profanities leave Josh’s mouth as he feels Tyler twitch through his ear. White, hot spurts shoot out and onto Josh’s bare chest. Tyler removes himself from Josh’s ear and quickly gets off the bed to face Josh. He kneels down and starts harshly sucking on Josh’s length. “Fuuuuuck Tyler fuck!” Tyler felt Josh twitch and bobbed his head faster. Josh screams as he releases sticky cum down Tyler’s throat. Tyler kept sucking to make sure that was all of it. Tyler swallows it all and lays down next to Josh on the bed. “Bet you didn’t hear that cumming.” Tyler says trying to catch his breath. Josh laughs and pulls a blanket over the both of them, falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
